Computer or web applications can be utilized to display information retrieved from a database system. The information may be displayed by the application in a table layout, for example. Typically, an application developer, at the time of design, would develop code to retrieve data from the database and to display the information in a table with designated properties and format. An end user of the application would not have the ability to configure the pre-designated properties or format of the data unless the end user had access to, and the ability to modify, the underlying code.